Goodbye Zim
by Vegetes
Summary: Zim's planet explodes, and he's left with nothing. Dib tried to comfort him but falls in love, will things turn out happy in the end? **YAOI** Please R&R --- Vegetes
1. Zim's Problem

Yeeee, this is my first attempt at an IZ fic, please R&R, no flames pleasie. ^^ Thanks, I hope you enjoy! An remember, I don't own any IZ charas, if i did, I'd lock them up in my basement and never let them go!  
  
Zim sat on his couch in his house hugging his knees and thinking. It had been awhile since he had last really thought about things. For the past few weeks he had just been moping around the house, wondering how it had happened, how could it be true....He looked over in the corner at Gir. Gir was laying offline, his limp metal body sprawled out in an awkward position. His vacant black eyes missing their happy blue glow. Zim had shut down Gir a few days ago. Gir didn't understand what was going on at all, and his cheery disposition had begun to get on Zim's nerves. Zim hopped off the couch and paced around the room. He hadn't slept or ate for days and he didn't care. He was at a dead end, and there was nothing left to do. It had seemed not that long ago when he was trying to conquor the world, but now there wasn't even a need for that, Irk was gone, and he was the only one left.....  
  
It was just a week and a day ago when it had happened, Zim had had a perfectly normal day, a few chase scenes there, a couple of doom song sessions here, and all was good and well.  
"Gir! Nooooooooooo! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Zim as he chased an energetic Gir around the room.  
  
"Woooooooooo Woooooooooo Wooooooooooooo!!!" Gir had gotten ahold of the Doombringer2005, a new project Zim had been working on and was running around the house with it.  
  
Zim finally caught up to Gir, tackled him, and wrestled the device out of his grasp. Panting Zim stood up and pocketed the Doombringer2005. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Zim hastily put on his disguise and anserwed it.  
  
"Oh, it's you..." said Zim, as he looked into the face of a very ticked off Dib.  
  
"You alien scum, your lawn gnomes attacked as soon as I stepped into your lawn!"  
  
"Mabye you shouldn't have stepped into my lawn then Dib..."  
  
"I came to give you this," Dib claimed as he thrusted a package into Zim's arms, "I would have inspected it too if it hadn't been company policy not to go through peoples mail.." And with that, Dib stormed off.  
  
Dib had a new job at the post office delivering packages, Zim thought it was fun to see him walk around in the hot sun all day and deliver things to other humans, like a slave. Zim liked this idea of having Dib as a slave, It would teach him a thing or two not to mess with an Invader. Zim sat down on the couch and begin to tear open his package.  
  
"Yes!!" He yelled with glee, "My new part is here! This will surely help me conquor the planet!" He scurried into the kitchen and climbed down the trashcan and into his lab. He sat at his computer and started typing away at a transmission to The Tallest. But what he saw at the other end wasn't what he ever expected. The whole screen was shaking and Tallest Red looked battered and beaten in front of the screen.  
  
"Zim!" He shouted, "This is no time for a report!"  
  
"Whats going on over there?!"  
  
"The whole planet, it's exploding, we're all trapped, Zim, you have to--" The transmission blinked out..  
Zim stared at the screen awhile, refusing to belive it, then he shook his head and went to find Gir. He found Gir upstairs watching The Scary Monkey Show.  
  
"Gir, use your tracking device to locate Irk."  
Gir stood up as his eyes went red and looked up, then shruged. "Not there." Then he sat down and continued to watch The Scary Monkey Show. Zim colapsed onto the floor, Irk was gone.....what was he going to do now?  
  
  
Zim stood by his window and looked out at his lawn, he didn't want to think about what had happened, he needed to think about what to do next.  



	2. Dib's Visit

He had been watching the house, nothing stirred in it for about a week, he couldn't understand what had happened. Dib laid on his bed and stared at the celing. He sighed, wondering if this was just one of Zim's schemes. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a black leather notebook; he unwrapped the strap holding it shut and took out a pen. He scribbled some notes and observations down, like he did every day, and like everyday now, nothing had happened.  
  
Dib slammed the book shut and got off his bed, he had made a decision, if Zim wasn't going to come to him, he would go to Zim. He pulled out some alien link up cuffs and raced downstairs, and out the door. He ran all the way to Zim's house and went up and knocked on the door. He looked around a bit and wondered why the Gnomes weren't doing anything. No one anserwed the door, so Dib slowly turned the knob and went into the room. All the lights were off and he had a hard time trying to stumble over the place. He saw Zim laying on the couch hugging his knees. Dib dropped his cuffs and went over to him.  
  
"Zim, whats wrong, are you sick?  
  
"....no...."  
  
"Why haven't you left the house, is this one of your evil schemes?!"  
  
"...it's over Dib, I'm giving up, you win.."  
  
"But why...."  
  
'It's gone...Irk...my planet...everything, it's all gone...I don't know what to do next..."  
  
"HA! That proves it, you really are an alien! Now I can-" Dib stopped suddenly when he saw that Zim was crying. "Hey...don't cry.."  
Dib knelt next to to the couch and put a hand on Zim's shoulder. He had completely forgot about turning him in. Zim pulled away from him a bit and burried his face in his pillow.  
  
"Leave me alone, bring your humanoids here, show them what I am, I don't care..."  
  
"I don't want to do that...I wont do that..."  
  
"That's all you've BEEN doing since I got here!"  
  
"Things change, I don't want to turn in some defenseless person..er..alien."  
  
"Just go...please....."  
  
"Tell you what…I'll come and check on you every so often, after school, make sure your ok…"  
Zim didn't awnser, so Dib took it for a yes, and slowly walked out the door and went home.  



	3. The Notebook

Dib whistled as he walked down the street, his backpack slung over his shoulder. It had been a few days since he had learned why Zim was so upset, but he thought things were improving. He had been making frequent visits to Zim, and it seemed he was getting better, and less depressed. Dib walked up the path to Zim's house and went inside, he found Zim in the kitchen cleaning up around the place a bit.  
  
"It's good to see you up instead of on that couch." Dib smiled and dropped his backpack in the corner. Zim smiled back and said nothing more, he got up and stretched then went into the living room with Dib folowing.  
  
"How was Skool?" He asked  
  
"It's the same as it always has been, boring, the kids have been noticing your never there though, when are you coming back?"  
  
"I'm not going back, Dib..."  
  
"How come?" Dib sat down on the couch and looked at Zim.  
  
"Theres no reason at all to go back, theres nothing there for me..."  
  
"Alright, I understand.." Dib picked up his backpack and pulled some books out of it. Dib had been spending hours at Zim's house each day and he started doing his homework there too. They sat for hours just talking, or doing nothing at all. And this made them both happy. Dib set down his Math book and stretched out. He thought about saying something to Zim but decided against it and watched TV.  
  
The clock struck 5 PM and that meant that it was time for Dib to leave. Dib shuffled all his books into his bag and looked at Zim.  
  
"You get some rest, and eat something, alright?"  
  
"Yes mom." They both laughed and Dib walked out the door, he was unaware thoguh that he had left a small black leather notebook behind.  
Zim yawned and realized that he was pretty tired, he got up and crossed the room to his bed, however he tripped over something and he picked it up. It seemed to be a black leather notebook with gold lettering on it reading "Dib".  
  
"Dib's notebook..." He whispered as he ran his fingers across the edges. He slowly opened it and read the first entry.  
  
October 15, 2001.  
Their coming, I knew they would! I was up on the roof and I heard it, their coming, this will be my chance to prove to all mankind that Aliens actually exist!  
  
Zim flipped a few pages and read the next entry.  
  
May 5, 2001.  
There is something wrong with Zim, he hasn't left the house, is this just a scheme, I'm worried...  
  
He flipped to the very last entry.  
  
May 8, 2001.  
I'v been going to see Zim a lot nowadays, I just love to sit and talk with him for hours on end. He seems to be getting happier, and when he's happy, I'm happy. I don't know what I'm feeling...Could I love Zim? Yes..I think I do...  
  
Zim stared in disbelief at the last entry. Dib...loved him? Zim thoguht for a momment...  
  
"I love him back.." He thought to himself, "This can't be...I know how relationships work on Earth, Dib liking me will only cause him trouble, I can't do that to him, this can't be...." Zim got up and went down to his lab, something had to be done.  
  
The next day after school Dib was walking happily down the street, looking forward to an afternoon with Zim. He stopped suddenly, his eyes getting wide. He dropped his backpack on the ground and ran to the now vacant lot where Zim's house used to stand. He picked up a small black leather notebook that was lieing on the ground and flipped to the last page. The words, "I Love You Dib." Were scrawled on it. Dib fell to his knees and laid down in the dirt, tears flowing rapidly down his face. He stayed there for a long, long time...  
  
The End  



End file.
